


"It's Halloween! You need a costume!"

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Angst, background bokuaka - Freeform, just kenma being tired of everything really, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: Kenma's eyes widen as he notices Kuroo hiding something behind his back. "Kuro. I swear to god-"Kuroo procures a pair of cat ears. Of course. "Come on! It'll be fun!" He coaxes."Absolutely not." Kenma refuses adamantly.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	"It's Halloween! You need a costume!"

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo it's 4am rn i can't believe i missed halloween :((
> 
> anyways,, take this,, hopefully u like it

Kuroo and Kenma are in their normal Saturday afternoon position. It's so routine to them that they fall into it immediately. Kuroo comes over to Kenma's, and they sit on the couch, or sometimes Kenma's bed, together, with Kenma usually playing a game, and Kuroo scrolling through social media on his phone. 

Kenma leans against Kuroo more, seeking out the warmth that emanates from his body. Kuroo notices, and Kenma doesn't have to look up from his switch to know that he smirks, before he snakes his left arm around Kenma's front, pulling his back flush against Kuroo's chest. Kenma allows it to happen, and repositions his console so that his hands are resting on Kuroo's arm. 

They sit like this for a while, until Kenma's gaming is disturbed by Kuroo, who seems to be laughing at something on his phone. Kenma sighs, and pauses his game. 

"What's so funny?" He asks, quietly. 

"Oh, Bokuto is hosting a Halloween party tonight, and he just sent me a picture of Akaashi's costume. He doesn't look pleased." Kuroo laughs his ridiculous hyena laugh. 

"Lemme see." Despite him doing his level best to project an image to the contrary, Kenma holds a sort of soft spot for Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto is surprisingly easy to hang out with, even though he can be a bit much at times, and Kenma frequently appreciates having Akaashi on hand, as he is practically a saint when it comes to reining their loud boyfriends in. 

Kuroo, still laughing, brings his phone around Kenma's front, so he can see the image of Akaashi in his costume. Kenma's eyes widen when he realises that Akaashi, who is usually so reserved, is dressed in a sexy angel costume. He's making direct eye contact with the camera, and said eyes look entirely devoid of any life. Kenma shudders when he thinks about how much Bokuto would have pestered his boyfriend in order for him to wear the outfit. 

"I think Bokuto has a matching devil costume." Kuroo manages to speak in between his wheezes.

"Now that's something I never want to see." Kenma scrunches up his nose. 

"Well, too bad babe. We've been invited to their party." Kuroo grins. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, obviously. There's not going to be many people, so I thought it might be fun."

Kenma gives it some thought. "How many people is "not many"?" He asks. 

"I'm not sure, because there's always a chance that people will bring friends, but I think it'll be a few people from Fukurodani, us, and some people from Karasuno." 

Kenma perked up at the mention of Karasuno. "Will Shoyo be there?" 

"I think so. He'll definitely go if he knows you're going." Kuroo pouts, as if they aren't practically spooning on the couch. 

"Fine. Let's go then." Kenma agrees. For him, parties are the equivalent of grinding a game for hours to level a particular stat. In this case, he supposes that he's leveling his charisma, a stat that he pretty much always overlooks when playing games. 

"Ok, just one more thing before we go." Kuroo gently shifts Kenma off of him, as if he were a cat, and leaves the room for a second. Kenma's back feels cold, and he nearly whines at the loss of contact, before he realises just how embarrassing that would be. 

Eventually, Kuroo returns, and Kenma realises he's now sporting some terrible fake fangs. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"What?" He asks, defensively. "It's Halloween! You need a costume!" His speech is somewhat slurred by the plastic teeth in his mouth.

"Sorry what was that? I can't understand you." Kenma mocks him, having been able to decipher his words perfectly. 

"Oh shut up." Kenma has to stifle a laugh as the teeth nearly spring out of Kuroo's mouth. "Anyways, you need a costume too."

Kenma's eyes widen as he notices Kuroo hiding something behind his back. "Kuro. I swear to god-" 

Kuroo procures a pair of cat ears. Of course. "Come on! It'll be fun!" He coaxes. 

"Absolutely not." Kenma refuses adamantly. 

Kuroo approaches with the cat ears in hand, and Kenma realises that there is no escape for him. Even if he did manage to evade Kuroo, he's tired, and can't be bothered to keep it up. 

All too soon, Kuroo reaches him, and places the ears on his head. "See? You look great!" 

Kenma blushes. He feels Akaashi's pain, even though the other boy definitely has it worse than him. "If you dare send a single photo of this to Bokuto, your body will not be found."

Kuroo hastily pockets his phone. They spend a few more minutes getting ready, and then they both head out, walking with their hands intertwined towards Bokuto's house.

**Author's Note:**

> lolol this is shorter than what i normally write,,, 
> 
> then again can i really call posting on ao3 randomly "writing",,, 
> 
> hope u had a good halloween!!!!! (hopefully it was socially distant tho)
> 
> <3


End file.
